


Tonight, I'm Gonna Let You Be The Captain

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya always knew his Lieutenant wasn't the sharpest zanpakuto in the Seireitei, but was he really this dense! See how long it takes Renji to figure out his Captain's true intentions for inviting him to the Kuchiki Manor. There is a sequel to this fic called "Tonight, I'm Gonna Let You Be My Equal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I'm Gonna Let You Be The Captain

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at his desk working on the few pages he had left to sign at the end of the week. It was only three or four pages, but the sixth Captain found himself staring at the back of his red haired Lieutenant instead of signing the remaining pages. There was something intriguing about the stray dog from Rukongai that Byakuya couldn't quite put his noble finger on. He watched Renji furiously signing his large stack of papers desperately trying to finish all the work he'd procrastinated before the weekend started.

The crimson haired Lieutenant had been late for duty as usual. His lateness usually infuriated the Kuchiki, but today was different. Today, he'd just gestured Renji to the waiting stack on the desk without a word. The reason for his non-vocal and unpunishing reprimand was Renji's appearance. The tattooed shinigami had burst into the office trying to catch his breath from the brisk jog it had taken to get there, his usually tight, smooth ponytail was sloppily resting atop his head and soft strands of scarlet were escaping the hair tie, his cheeks were flushed, and his clothes were slightly askew as he spilled forth his usual words of apology for his lack of punctuality. The raven haired Captain hadn't said a harsh word because he actually thought the flustered Lieutenant looked cute…yes, cute!

Byakuya couldn't exactly pin point the moment in time when Renji had gone from being infuriatingly annoying to tolerably cute, but he wasn't as bothered by the revelation as he probably should have been. He continued watching the Lieutenant scribble his name on the seemingly never ending pile of papers and finally he had to hear the redheaded man speak, "Abarai?"

The Lieutenant's frantic writing comes to a halt when he hears his Captain's voice, "Yes, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Are you nearly done with that task?" He knew the answer to his question, but wanted to hear the panic in Renji's voice as he answered.

The redhead doesn't turn around as he continues signing the papers, "I think I'm doin' okay considerin' I came in so late this mornin' and…

"That is not what I asked." He quickly signs one of the three pages on his desk, "I asked if you were nearly done?"

The Lieutenant grits his teeth for a moment to keep from saying something smart assed to the Captain, "No, sir, I'm not nearly done. I still have a whole stack left to sign."

"I see." He then signs his last two pages and leans back in his chair to observe the tattooed man a little more, "Then perhaps you should continue working."

Renji rolled his eyes at his Captain's obvious suggestion as if he couldn't figure that out himself, "Yes, Captain." The sixth Captain was smart, beautiful, and Renji respected him more than anyone, but he sure did know how to get under the redhead's skin.

The Sixth Division office becomes quiet again and the sound of Renji's pen scrawling across the paper is the only sound that can be heard. Byakuya found himself staring at his Lieutenant more often than he used to and at first he couldn't understand what exactly it was he craved from the Rukongai orphan, but sometime at the beginning of the week it had all clicked. The nobleman couldn't believe it had taken him so long to figure out his own feelings. He finally realized he craved intimacy, but still wasn't sure why he wanted it from Renji.

He'd been hurt after Hisana's death and had focused all his energy into finding his late wife's younger sister and making sure she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. The adoption had been successful and then all his time was spent seeing to it that Rukia had and learned everything she needed, but Rukia was a grown woman now barely gracing the Kuchiki manor with her presence anymore and even when she lived in the manor it was as if she and him were just roommates. Rukia wasn't natured anything like her older sister meaning she and Byakuya didn't have a lot in common.

Regardless of their brother/sister relationship, her upbringing distracted him from his loneliness after Hisana's death, but now he was mostly alone aside from the servants and he missed the intimate contact that only a lover could give. He didn't know anything about the redhead's sexual preferences, but Byakuya had never been interested in men before now either. He wanted Renji for a reason even unknown to himself, but when Byakuya Kuchiki wanted something he usually got it regardless of the reason.

The dark haired man is suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Renji clearing his throat. He looks at his Lieutenant not quite sure when the young man had gotten up and walked to stand in front of his desk, "Captain Kuchiki, I'm finished with my paperwork."

The sixth Captain glances out the window only now realizing how late the hour was and that he'd spent more time than he'd realized with his private thoughts, "Might I ask a favor of you, Abarai?"

"Of course, Captain. How can I help you?" He couldn't imagine what his Captain could possibly have to ask him especially at an hour like this.

"I would like to discuss a private matter with you and would like to discuss it at my manor." He looks at Renji's surprised face and almost reconsiders his invitation to tell the redhead he could leave, but Byakuya was determined to have what he wanted, "However, it will cause you to miss your usual rendezvous with your friends and I will understand if you choose to decline." He knew the tattooed Lieutenant wouldn't decline and he waited anxiously for his words of consent.

The crimson haired shinigami stands perfectly still wondering what in Soul Society his Captain could need to discuss with him that was so private they needed to go to his mansion, "I can hang out with them anytime, but I hope I haven't screwed somethin' up again, Captain Kuchiki. If I did somethin' wrong then I apologize…I didn't mean to."

"It's nothing of the sort, Abarai." He stands up from his desk and walks toward the door, "Come with me and we shall talk."

Renji follows his Captain out of the Sixth Division building as they begin walking in the direction of the Kuchiki manor. The journey to his Captain's residence was a very quiet and awkward one. Having no idea what his Captain wanted the Lieutenant was more than a little nervous. Captain Kuchiki had never asked him to come over before and he had definitely never wanted to discuss private things with Renji. In fact, the only time Renji had been inside the mansion was when Rukia had invited him and even then he'd only stood just passed the threshold to wait on her. To say the Lieutenant was nervous was an understatement.

It took the tattooed Soul Reaper a few seconds to even realize he was now standing in front of the Kuchiki manor as Byakuya's voice pulls him from his thoughts, "Are you alright, Abarai?"

The Lieutenant's brown eyes blink several times at being caught so deeply lost in thought, "I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I was just thinking."

"You seem tense, Abarai. Perhaps, a little tea will help to calm you a bit." The pale hand of the sixth Captain reaches out and opens the front door to the mansion as he gestures for Renji to enter, "Or maybe you'd prefer something stronger to relax."

"No, sir…tea is fine." He walks through the doorway with the dark haired noble right behind him.

The head of the Kuchiki Clan directs Renji to have a seat in a small room as he leaves the Lieutenant alone to go and prepare their tea. The Sixth Division Lieutenant wished his Captain would just say whatever it was he wanted so that he could stop trying to figure it out…all this deep thinking was making his brain hurt. Finally, the Kuchiki reappears with a tea tray in his hands as he sits down across from Renji placing the tray on the kotatsu between them.

"I'm afraid that most of the servants are out for the night and the ones that remain do not make very appetizing tea." He picks up one of the tea cups in his delicate hand and presents it to his scarlet haired second seat.

Renji carefully takes the cup from his Captain trying not to spill it and make a fool of himself, "I'm sure it tastes fine, Captain."

Byakuya gently blows the steam from his tea and takes a few sips before looking at Renji across the table, "Shall I begin our discussion, Abarai?" The tattooed man nods not trusting himself to answer correctly from all the waiting and thinking he'd been doing. The noble places his cup on the table as he laces his fingers together in front of him, "I will say in advance that the questions I will ask are quite personal and you are at every liberty to decline in giving an answer. Is that clear?"

"W-well, I guess so." He grips his tea cup so hard he's afraid it may break and quickly places in on the table to join Byakuya's tea cup.

The raven haired Captain lets out an annoyed sigh, "It is either clear or not clear. Which is it, Abarai?"

The redhead swallows the nervous lump in his throat at Byakuya's impatient tone, "It's very clear, sir."

"Good, shall we continue?" Renji nods again waiting for the personal question he'd be asked. The sixth Captain picks up his cup and takes another sip, but continues to hold the warm cup as he speaks, "You've taken sexual partners, correct?"

The Lieutenant is quiet for a moment wondering why in Soul Society his Captain would need to know this, but when he sees the irritated look in Byakuya's eyes he provides an answer, "Well, I ain't a virgin if that's what yer askin'." Byakuya nods in acceptance of this answer and Renji picks his tea back up as well finding that he isn't quite as nervous as before. If the Captain wanted to talk about sex then that was an easy enough topic.

The dark haired shinigami places his cup on the table once more before asking his next question, "Have you ever been intimate with a man?"

The tea that Renji had just sipped into his mouth immediately dribbles down his chin as his mouth falls open in shock at his Captain's question, "W-what?" He wipes his chin with the sleeve of his uniform waiting for the noble to speak again.

"The question was embarrassing enough the first time. I do not intend to repeat myself." He gestures with his hand for the red head to hurry up and produce an answer.

Renji couldn't believe his Captain was being so calm while asking such personal and embarrassing questions. The redhead decides it best to just set the tea cup down for good on the table and does so before answering, "No, Captain Kuchiki." His face turns the same shade as his hair with his next words, "B-but, there was this one time when I got totally wasted and me and this other guy…um, we made out…or at least that's what I was told." He drops his gaze to the table not wanting to look at his Captain, "I don't remember much about it, but I'm positive it was just making out…definitely no sex."

The sixth Captain smiles inside at his Lieutenant's embarrassment, but doesn't allow the smile to show outwardly, "I see." He notices the tattooed man's gaze still isn't on him, "I would ask that you look at me while we are talking."

The brown eyes of the crimson haired man immediately rise and catch his cold, grey stare, "Of course, Captain Kuchiki, I apologize."

Once Renji's attention is back on him, Byakuya continues the questioning as if there had been no pause, "Are you opposed to the idea of being intimate with a man or is it perhaps, that you just haven't found the right man?"

If at all possible Renji's face turns even redder as he tries to keep the intense gaze of his Captain, "Well, I…I never thought about it before."

"I am asking that you think about it now, Abarai." The noble picks his tea up and calmly sips it as if he hadn't just asked a very personal and confusing question that Renji had secretly struggled with for years and had actually thought about it quite a lot.

In fact, the crimson haired Soul Reaper had found the right man. The man was sitting right in front of him sipping on tea and asking him very prying questions. Renji shifts his position nervously as he finally produces an answer, "I think that if you trust someone and both people are consenting adults then…then it shouldn't matter if they're a man or a woman, right?"

"I believe I was asking you that question. Is that what you think?" He places his empty tea cup down and looks directly into Renji's brown eyes.

"Yes, I think to answer your question, I would say that I ain't opposed to it, but I just ain't found the right guy." It broke his heart to say he hadn't found the right man, but he knew Byakuya couldn't possibly want him like that. So why was the black haired Captain asking all these questions? Renji had to know, "Captain Kuchiki, maybe I'm being too forward, but I can't help but wonder this after your questions."

"Go on then and ask your question, Abarai." He notices the shock on his subordinate's face at being permitted to ask a question, "Speak, Lieutenant, you have permission."

The redhead takes a deep breath before speaking, "Have you ever had sex with a guy, Captain?" As much as Renji wanted to look away he continues to hold his Captain's gaze waiting for the answer to his question.

"No." To Renji's surprise Byakuya is the one who looks away, "My first and last sexual encounter was with my Hisana and as sad as it may sound it has been fifty years since I was with anyone in such an intimate nature."

"I don't think it's sad, sir. I never met her, but you must have really loved her. I know because it shows by how well you look after Rukia." The sixth Captain finally looks at Renji again and gives him a small smile, a smile that Renji had never seen before.

"That is very kind of you to say, but I did not invite you here to talk about my late wife." He slowly unwraps the scarf from around his throat revealing the smooth, white skin of his neck, "I loved my wife dearly and I still love her, but that doesn't change the fact that she is gone." He folds the expensive heirloom and lays it on the floor beside him as his tattooed guest looks on in silence, "There are things that I crave that she can no longer help me with. Things that are of a baser nature, a biological need if you will."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Captain." He watches intently as his Captain first removes the kenseikan from his sleek, black hair and then removes the white tekkou from his hands and places them beside the scarf on the floor. This was very unusual behavior for Byakuya, but the red haired man doesn't mention the oddness of the situation.

"Maybe, an explanation is in order." The fair skinned noble swiftly runs his slender fingers through his dark locks before returning his attention back to the confused Lieutenant, "I discovered several decades ago that there are some things in this life that no one can escape. It does not matter if you are of noble birth or a Rukongai orphan nor if you are a man or a woman, Captain or Lieutenant, married or unmarried." The Captain allows a sly smile to lift the corners of his mouth, "Everyone at some point needs and craves sex and of course we all try to pretend that we are in control of our sex drives, but we really are not. Eventually, we all give in to our cravings and we get to a point where we do not care what we have to do to quench that craving." He notices the puzzled expression on Renji's face and he loves what he knows his words have done to that simple mind, "Do you understand, Lieutenant Abarai?"

The tattooed shinigami gulps loudly at the words he never thought he would hear Byakuya Kuchiki say. He'd never known his Captain's mind could get this far into the gutter, to be thinking about sex to the point of inviting Renji over to discuss it, "I guess so, but what does that have to do with me, sir?"

The nobleman lets out a frustrated sigh, "Are you so dense that you cannot understand that I am asking you to share my bed?"

Renji blinks several times as his breathing stops while he tries to register what his Captain just said, "Are…are you asking to have…sex with me?"

It's now Byakuya's turn to blink in shock at how incredibly long it has taken his Lieutenant to grasp the real intention of his invitation to the manor, "Yes, that is what I am asking."

The redhead stares at the still stoic face of his Captain not really sure he'd heard the whole conversation right. How could this really be happening? Was he dreaming? He never thought he would ever hear the holier than thou Byakuya asking him, the Rukongai dog to have sex with him, "Why me? I just need to know why did you choose me?"

"I thought you might ask that." The sixth Captain finds himself becoming very turned on at the splash of red streaking the tattooed face of his embarrassed Lieutenant, "There are three reasons why I chose you actually. The first reason is that when my Hisana passed, I made a vow that I would never love or take another woman to my bed and you are not at all a woman in any sense of the word. The second reason is that I need someone who isn't afraid to tell me no. I thought that if you were willing to defy me in order to save your best friend from execution then surely you could tell me no if you did not wish to be intimate with me." The black haired man takes a breath before continuing, "And, the third reason is that I need someone I can trust to see me when the mask comes off."

"Captain, I…"

The head of the Kuchiki Clan holds a hand up to stop Renji's words, "This is not an order, Renji. It is your choice, but in saying that I will have to tell you that no matter what you choose it will not carry over to our professional lives. If you should decline we shall forget this conversation ever took place and should you consent it will give you no advantages in the work place."

Hearing his name on Byakuya's lips was not lost on Renji's ears and he felt as if he couldn't hear it enough. He also notices that for the first time since he became Captain Kuchiki's Lieutenant that his Captain was nervous. Any other person wouldn't have caught the subtle signs, but Renji noticed them. The scarlet haired shinigami finally looks deep into the cold hearted Kuchiki's grey eyes as he removes the tie from his hair letting the silky red strands brush against his shoulders, "I accept your offer, Byakuya."

Without another word, Renji jumps across the kotatsu spilling the tea remaining in his cup and scattering the tea cups to the floor. He pins Byakuya to the floor with his body as he captures the noble's lips with his. The dark haired man allows the kiss to continue for a few seconds and even opens his mouth to let Renji's tongue slip in. When the two men separate for air, Byakuya places his hands on the redhead's chest to prevent him from repeating their previous actions, "Not here, Renji. As I stated earlier, a few of my servants are still here and we would not want any rumors to spread, now would we?"

The fiery haired Lieutenant stands up to allow his Captain to do the same. He really didn't care if people knew what they were about to do, but he also knew that the head of the Kuchiki Clan couldn't get caught doing such things especially with a person like him. Once Byakuya has stood up, he grabs Renji's hand and leads him down several long corridors. The fact that the pale man had even held his hand surprised Renji to no end and the fact that he was probably being led to the noble's bedroom almost made him have a heart attack. He just couldn't believe that this was really happening! That in just a few minutes he would be having sex with his Captain…with Byakuya Kuchiki!

The two men finally reach a door where Byakuya stops and looks around before opening it and shoving Renji inside. The sixth Captain steps into the room as well, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Byakuya…" Before the tattooed shinigami can finish his sentence, the raven haired Captain shoves him against the door he just closed and covers his words with a hungry kiss. The redhead doesn't argue as he roughly kisses the nobleman back. The kiss is wild and sloppy, but neither of them seem to care as their tongues meet and twist together frantically. During the kiss, Byakuya manages to untie Renji's pants and the redhead only realizes it when he feels the fabric slide down his legs and pool at his ankles, "When did you…"

Once again Renji's words are cut short, but this time he is silenced with the slim, white index finger belonging to Byakuya resting on his lips, "No more talking, Renji. I've never done this before."

The Lieutenant doesn't get the chance to inquire as to what Byakuya is talking about before he feels his underwear slide down as well and the feeling of his Captain's warm, wet mouth enclosing around the swollen head of his cock. Renji lets out a sigh of pleasure as the nobleman dips the tip of his tongue into the already leaking slit of the second seat's arousal. When Byakuya feels that he's teased the tip enough, he slides his mouth farther down the shaft causing Renji to groan loudly and bury his calloused fingers in the dark strands of hair belonging to the man giving him such pleasure, "Oh, fuck! T-that…feels so…good!"

The fair skinned man is very pleased with the sounds his scarlet haired Lieutenant is making considering he'd never given head before. It takes all of Renji's willpower not to thrust his hips into the inviting heat of that mouth as Byakuya continues bobbing his head and creating such wonderful, slick friction against the redhead's sensitive skin. Renji's moans become louder as the black haired noble speeds up his movements, "B-Byakuya…(gasp) I find it…hard to (moan)…believe that you've…n-never done this (sigh) before!" He then feels the Captain's tongue swirl around the head as his small hand reaches under to cup the Lieutenant's balls, squeezing them lightly, "St-stop…I'm gonna…cum if (moan)…if you don't stop!"

Not wanting their fun to end so soon, Byakuya licks up the underside of Renji's length once more before standing up and slinging the half naked man onto the futon behind him. As soon as the redhead lands on the futon, he strips his remaining clothes off and throws them haphazardly across the floor. He then watches the elegant Captain remove his own clothes frustratingly slow, but he soon realizes the view is well worth the wait as he stares at the perfect, pale skin of his Captain's body, "Do you like what you see, Renji?"

"Fuck yes, I do…now get over here and let's have some fun."

The noble wastes no time in walking to the futon, straddling his tattooed guest, and smashing their lips together again. As they kiss furiously, Byakuya grinds his hips hard against Renji's making their bare cocks rub together causing them both to moan loudly at the sensation. When the kiss ends, the sixth Captain raises his torso up and looks down at his sexy, flushed Lieutenant and smiles a genuine smile that makes Renji's heart skip a beat, "You are an amazing kisser, Renji."

"You sound surprised." He returns the Captain's smile with a wide grin of his own.

The raven haired man grabs Renji's right hand and smiles again, "I would like to see how amazing you are when doing other things." The Kuchiki then winks, surprising the redhead even more. His Captain had never winked before and during Renji's shock Byakuya sticks his tongue out and licks the calloused finger tips of the Lieutenant's right hand. He eventually guides three of those fingers deeper into his mouth and sucks on them lightly as he groans and twists his tongue around each individual finger.

Renji watches the whole display and deems it one of the most arousing things he'd ever witnessed, "W-what are you doing that for?"

The dark haired shinigami decides the redhead's fingers are wet enough and removes them from his mouth before responding to Renji's ignorant question, "Well, I assumed the purpose would be quite obvious." The noble quickly shifts their positions making Renji now be on top of him, "Tonight, I'm going to let you be the Captain." The crimson haired second seat's eyes widen as Byakuya guides those slick fingers to rest just outside his entrance, "Did you think I would be taking you?" He lets out a sexy chuckle at Renji's shocked features, "You do know what to do next…do you not, Captain Abarai?"

Renji can't stop the shiver that travels down his spine at Byakuya Kuchiki calling him Captain. When he comes back to his senses, he notices that the noble has spread his pale legs farther apart waiting for the redhead to begin. If this was a dream, Renji didn't want to wake up and inserts his index finger into the squeezing heat that was Byakuya Kuchiki. He feels the dark haired Soul Reaper shift a little as he tries to get used to the new sensation, "You need to relax."

Byakuya lets out a sigh and nods. When Renji feels his soon to be lover's muscles relax he pushes his index finger in up to the last knuckle and begins pushing it in and out. When he hears the raven haired man's breathing even, he adds another finger and only adds a third when the nobleman begins pushing down on his fingers, "M-more, Captain Abarai."

Every time Byakuya called him Captain Abarai, his already hard cock became impossibly harder and he couldn't wait to be inside the tight opening that was clenching and pulling his fingers as deep inside as they would go. When he hears the pale shinigami suck in a sharp breath, Renji knows he's found the noble's most sensitive area and probes it a few more times before removing his fingers, "You're so fuckin' sexy. I can't wait to fuck you."

"Then what are you waiting for, Captain Abarai?" He smiles as he watches the tremors of desire run up and down Renji's tattooed body from his words.

The redhead looks around the room with a confused look on his face, "But, what about…you know?"

"Lubrication?" Renji nods making Byakuya smile again, "We are both adults, you should be able to ask for it by name." He reaches out to the left, grabbing a container of massage oil, and tosses it at the redhead who barely manages to catch it in his trembling hands, "Will that do, Captain Abarai?"

Renji nods as he opens the container and pours the oil into his palm. He quickly coats his length with the oil and spreads the noble's legs farther apart as he slowly inserts the head of his cock into the snug opening of his lover. He hears a painful hiss come from the dark haired man's mouth, "A-are you alright?"

Byakuya's black brows scrunch together over his closed eyes, "Do it all at once."

"But…"

Before the redhead can try to reason with the noble, Byakuya wraps his smooth legs around Renji's toned waist and pulls the younger man's cock all the way into his body with a groan of agony. Renji's eyes widen at his lover's actions, leaving him not really knowing what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he thought it might be a good idea to wait for Byakuya's permission to move his hips. Finally, the crease in the noble's brow smoothes out and he opens his grey eyes to see the concerned face of his mock Captain looking down at him, "You may proceed, Captain Abarai and I have waited too long for you to be slow about it."

The tattooed shinigami doesn't need any further instruction as he pulls out and reenters the older man roughly causing them both to let out loud cries of pleasure, "You feel (moan)…so fuckin'…good!"

The redhead finds a fast rhythm and pounds into the moaning man beneath him and determines that the blissful look plastered to Byakuya's face is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Renji lowers his mouth down onto the gasping mouth of the black haired Soul Reaper and swallows the moan that escapes those wonderfully soft lips. They kiss passionately and Byakuya soon feels Renji's talented tongue enter his own mouth. The noble never imagined having sex with his Lieutenant would feel this wonderful and he definitely never thought bottoming would be this pleasurable. When he comes out of his thoughts he begins meeting Renji's thrusts by lifting his own hips to meet the redhead's hips.

When the kiss ends, their breathing is ragged and sweat beads on their skin, "H-harder (gasp)…harder, Captain A-Abarai (moan)!"

Renji grips the pale hips of the sixth Captain and pumps into him with more force. He feels his balls tighten and he knows it won't be long before he shoots his load, but he wanted Byakuya to cum first. He had to see the Kuchiki heir's 'O' face. As his hips snap at a more erratic pace, he releases one of those pale hips with one hand and grabs Byakuya's dripping member with the other hand and begins jerking the pale man off just as he manages to nail that sensitive spot deep inside the noble. The dark haired Captain lets out an ecstatic sound as his back arches and his orgasm sprays between their sweaty bodies, "Renji!"

When the scarlet haired Lieutenant hears his name being yelled out as well as see those grey eyes close and Byakuya's mouth fall open and set in a state of pure, glorious pleasure, Renji cums hard into the convulsing passageway surrounding him, "Oh, fuck…that's good!"

Byakuya's body falls limp causing his legs to become unwrapped from Renji's waist giving the redhead a chance to pull out and lie breathless beside the noble on the large futon. Renji brushes a wet strand of ruby colored hair off his sweaty face as he turns to look at Byakuya, "That was fuckin' amazin'."

A satisfied smirk appears on Byakuya's face, "My sentiments exactly." The two of them are quiet as they catch their breath, but the older Soul Reaper is the first to speak, "Renji?"

"Hm?"

"You do realize that I have now gone back to being the Captain, correct?" His grey eyes meet Renji's brown ones as he awaits the redhead's answer.

Renji smiles, "Yeah, I do, Captain Kuchiki."

"And, you do realize that this was just sex?"

"Yeah." The tattooed man nods.

A slight blush creeps to the pale cheeks of the Captain, "But, you also realize that this will happen again from time to time…quite frequently, correct?"

Renji nods again, "Yep."

"Good." The nobleman then takes the sheet and cleans the evidence of their night off the chest of the redhead and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips that contradicts his proclamation of 'just sex', "Then I take it you know where the door is?"

"Yes, sir." The Lieutenant stands up from the futon after having totally misjudged the kiss, puts on his uniform, and exits the bedroom as well as the Kuchiki manor.

The sixth Captain smiles to himself as he thinks about all the things that had just transpired between he and his Lieutenant. His slow to figure things out second seat had yet to figure out that when Byakuya Kuchiki trusted someone it actual meant he loved them. The noble wasn't worried about that though because they would have lots of fun between now and when the dense redhead finally figured it out.

The End.

Started: 5/2/2012

Finished: 5/13/2012


End file.
